


ошибку невозможно исправить

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Conversations, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: повседневность и тихая, типичная рутина захватывает всю жизнь, но цели никакой нет. их редкие посиделки в квартире Щербины - единственное, ради чего Легасов живет, покидает дом, начинает говорить. он не помнит, когда общался с кем-то еще, да и не нужно ему.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 7





	ошибку невозможно исправить

все рано или поздно проходит, пропадает, ищет свой логический конец. дни, от которых, казалось, тебе никогда не отойти, никогда не уйдут из воспоминаний, из ран — на теле и где-то далеко, рядом с сердцем. память хотя и может подводить изредка, в самые неподходящие моменты, никогда не забудет те времена, тяжесть всей ситуации, огромные человеческие жизни, что были отданы из-за грубейшей ошибки.

— не могу ничего поделать со сном, — вздыхает Легасов, вертя в руках стакан с прозрачной жидкостью, — мне постоянно снится Чернобыль. реактор, дым, трупы… как ты справляешься?

— я не справляюсь, — закуривает Щербина. он выдыхает дым аккуратными кольцами, которые скрываются в прозрачном майском небе, и будто бы все хорошо и счастливо, но что-то, словно ком в горле, просто не позволяет забыть, свыкнуться, стереть из памяти. — те времена знатно подпортили нам жизни. у меня бессонница. просто не могу заснуть, постоянно думая, думая, думая… вспоминая, переживая вновь и вновь. иногда хочется покончить уже с этим и выброситься из окна, но почему-то я не могу.

у Щербины тяжелый взгляд и хриплое дыхание. он, кажется, не изменился совсем: те же волосы, подернутые серебряной дымкой, правда теперь покороче. Легасов с каким-то теплым чувством в груди оглядывает старого знакомого, как, кажется, там, у атомного реактора: не хватает только гула, криков и постоянного движения за спиной, хотя он совсем не скучает.

повседневность и тихая, типичная рутина захватывает всю жизнь, но цели никакой нет. их редкие посиделки в квартире Щербины — единственное, ради чего Легасов живет, покидает дом, начинает говорить. он не помнит, когда общался с кем-то еще, да и не нужно ему. только Щербина помогает ему хоть как-то «существовать» и прийти к своему концу — тот, который неумолимо маячит перед глазами.

Легасов кивает в ответ на слова и долго смотрит в бокал. он не верит ни в счастье, ни в жизнь после смерти. он не верит ни во время, которое залечивает раны, ни в лекарство, которое вот-вот могут создать и спасти их всех, потрепанных радиацией, годами, никому ненужными мнениями. он отпивает и ставит граненый стакан, что отзывается тяжелым стуком о стол — как будто решающий выстрел.

— это наша последняя встреча. — приговор озвучен, и Легасов как будто бы сам свыкается со своими словами. они давно рождались в его голове, все более и более прочно закрепляясь, теперь представлялись единственным правильным выходом и решением. Щербина будто бы все понимает — лишние слова и не нужны. они обмениваются взглядами и пьют, подняв стаканы — не чокаясь, будто бы поминая свои неспокойные души и оборванные, словно провода, жизни.

серо-черные. такого цвета глаза у Щербины — то, что последним представляет Легасов прежде чем кануть в небытие.


End file.
